After-School Experimenting
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Beck & Jade are fighting again after Beck tells Jade their relationship lacks passion. While doing homework together, Cat tries to release some of Jade's tension. Meanwhile Beck finds himself in quite a predicament with Robbie. JadexCat/BeckxRobbie. Smut. Read & review!


**A/N: **Jade x Cat/Beck x Robbie. I know majority of my stories so far have been mainly boy-on-boy so I decided to try my hand at a girl-on-girl encounter. But old habits die hard and as a boy who prefers the company of his fellow boys, I just HAD to throw in a little boy-on-boy into the mix. So basically, one big gay experience. I've been meaning to do a lesbian thing for awhile and who else better to use than the Victorious cast? I mean it's soooooo obvious. Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW **I may turn this into a series if I feel like it.

**Warning: **Boy-on-boy/Girl-on-girl action. As in gay stuff. semi-consensual sexual situations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Victorious _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content, and/or material.

* * *

**_-_Jade's House-**

"Jade, we can't rehearse this scene if you're too busy cutting the heads off those paper dolls." Cat Valentine said in her high childlike voice.

"I'm pretending it's Beck's dick." Jade said, amused as she sliced the head off another paper doll with a pair of her favorite scissors.

"Heh, hehe, _dick." _Cat giggled at the dirty word.

"It doesn't compare in size but it's amazing what using your imagination can do." Jade said as she chopped away.

"Well right now we need to use it for acting, we're performing this tomorrow!" Cat said with a sense of panic in her voice.

"Ugh how the fuck can I pretend to be all lovey-dovey when my boyfriend's acting like a total douche."

"Well...maybe it would help if you talked about it?" Cat suggested in a naive tone.

"Ew, no thanks."

"Or you could chop off more of Beck's pretend dick..."

"He better hope I don't have a pair of scissors on me next time he whips that thing out! I mean just because it's so big doesn't mean it has to match his personality!" Jade suddenly snapped.

"Oh, well uh-"

"I mean, who the fuck does he think he is!? Telling _me _I have no passion? I'm nothing but passionate! Especially in bed!" Jade continued ranting.

"Well I wouldn't know I mean-"

"He's the one who's always wanting to fuck! If I wasn't passionate do you think he'd keep coming back for more?"

"Probably not but-"

"No! He wouldn't! I'm the best he's ever had and ever will have!" Jade continued angrily shouting.

"...I'm guessing he said you weren't passionate in bed" Cat chimed in, finally uninterrupted.

"Yeah...fucking asshole. So I'm punishing by not having sex with him."

"Oh that's pretty harsh." Cat said, wide-eyed.

"Whatever, he can fuck his hand since apparently its got more passion than I do."

"Well...maybe that's why you're so mad?" Cat began.

"What?"

"Well like, my brother once told me if you don't go to the bathroom for a long time, you'll explode."

"Uh..." Jade stared, confused as to what that had to do with anything.

"So what if this is like that! You aren't having sex so all that energy is used on making you mad and making you explode!"

"Hmm...Lack of sex. You might actually be right Cat, for once." Jade admitted as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "But still, I can't just go over to Beck's and jump on him, he'll think I need him or whatever. I'm going to wait till he comes begging for it."

"No we can't wait that long Jade! Our presentation is tomorrow!" Cat pleaded.

"Well what do you expect me to do?!"

Cat bit her lip, pondering the situation when suddenly she thought of a way to help her friend.

"I got it!" Cat said cheerfully as she rose from the bed she was sitting on. "I know how you can let your anger out!"

Jade raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she lounged in the chair.

"When we were little my brother showed me this neat trick that would make me feel good whenever I was stressed or mad, maybe it'll work for you too?" Cat explained, wide-eyed and cheery.

"Uh, what do I have to do?" Jade asked, wondering to herself why she was even humoring one of Cat's ideas.

"Simple! Just lay back and close your eyes and I'll do all the work for you. You can do it yourself but sometimes it's better when someone else does it, like with my brother or my old boyfriends." Cat said in the most innocent of tones.

"Cat I'm not going to close my-"

"Just do it!" Cat said in a surprise moment of authority.

"Fine!" Jade said, annoyed as she shut her eyes.

"Good! Now, lay back." Cat instructed, back in her sweet girly voice.

"Ugh." Jade groaned as she leaned back, seated in her chair, eyes shut with arms crossed. "This is stupid."

"Just relax, take deep breaths and whatever you do, don't open your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't know that's just what my brother used to tell me." Cat said as she stood directly behind Jade, seated in the chair below her. The red-head placed her hand on Jade's shoulder while she leaned down and rested her chin on the other shoulder.

"I don't...know about this Cat" Jade said, uncomfortable, though still keeping her eyes shut.

"Just trust me, okay?" Cat said in a sweet comforting voice. The red-head kept her left hand on Jade's shoulder as her right slid downward Jade's form, stopping at the waistband of the goth girl's black leggings. "Think happy thoughts." Cat cheerfully instructed her as her hand slipped into the tight dark fabric, her fingers pressed against the waistline of Jade's panties.

"CAT! What the fu-!"

"Shhhh..." Cat shushed as she pressed her fingers up against Jade's clit through the fabric of her panties.

"Ah!" Jade gasped at the surprise sensation.

"Just relax..." Cat cooed on innocently as she pressed her index & middle fingers against the fabric, rubbing upward against Jade's clit through the fabric of her panties

"Ah-haa...C-Cat!" Jade said, shocked at the electric sensation that shot up her with every stroke.

Cat smiled happily at her friend's reaction, thinking that she was doing nothing more but helping her relieve stress.

* * *

**-Robbie's House-**

"Dude, I think you handcuffed me way too tight." Beck said as he sat restrained by his wrists and ankles, all handcuffed to the arms and legs of the chair he was seated in.

"Sorry I was trying to make it authentic." Robbie apologized.

"It's cool, I mean it kinda helps since we're doing a torture scene." Beck assured.

"I can find the key if you want?" Robbie asked, not wanting to keep Beck in an uncomfortable position.

"No it's cool, really" Beck said cooly.

Robbie nervously shuffled through the script him and Beck had printed out for their class, he was so caught up in the fact that him and Beck were doing this together that he had forgotten to memorize the entire scene.

"So are you ready?" Beck asked, ready to start rehearsing.

"Uh, I-uh, ... just a sec, I gotta use the bathroom." Robbie blurted out as he headed for the door.

"Oh, well alright but don't leave me chained here too long!" Beck called out from Robbie's room as the Jewish boy walked out.

Robbie couldn't believe he had forgotten something so important! Why did he have to get so worked up about Beck being his partner? They hung out all the time and technically they were friends, but he had never been alone with just Beck in his house. Robbie was about 98% sure he wasn't gay or even bisexual, but there was something about Beck that had an effect on him. Robbie couldn't help it, who didn't think Beck was hot? Guys and girls all wanted him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Robbie chastised himself as he locked himself in the bathroom. Taking a seat on the toilet. Why was he so nervous and awkward around Beck? What was it about him that had that effect on Robbie? On everyone really.

"It's his dick." came the familiar voice of Robbie's puppet, Rex.

"What?" Robbie asked the wooden dummy sitting across from him in the bathroom.

"You're wondering what makes Beck so attractive? It's his dick, dumbo." Rex mocked.

"His- What? That's ridiculous." Robbie said.

"Oh really now? You think someone's face does all the work? Psh, everybody wants Beck because they want some of his dick!" Rex said in his usual urban tone.

"No way, a person's d-... penis, isn't wha-"

"Even you want his dick!" Rex interrupted.

"What! N-No! That's not- that's not true!" Robbie hastily defended.

"Yes you do! Remember when you told Beck how _well _his jeans fit him? How you couldn't stop staring at the outline of his d-"

"I just thought he looked good in jeans! I'm not gay!" Robbie angrily defended himself.

"I never said nothin' about being gay. You look up to Beck, he's everything you want to be, all cool and attractive and stuff, right?" Rex said.

"Well ... yeah, kind of..." Robbie admitted.

"And you can be all those things! The answer? Beck's dick."

"What do I have to do?" Robbie asked, intrigued by the Puppet's words.

"You have to suck it."

"What'll that do?" Robbie asked.

"It's like when you eat or drink somethin', all the nutrients go into you. SO if you suck Beck's dick, some of his cool will go into you. Like a Popsicle, you feel me?" Rex explained.

Robbie sat, contemplating everything Rex had said.

"...Yeah, oh my gosh, yeah you're right! You're totally right!" Robbie said, excited at the revelation. "All I gotta do is suck Beck's dick!"

"Now you're gettin' it, now get going man!" Rex commanded.

If Robbie was a little bit more sane in the head, and didn't imagine he could talk to puppets, this would have made less sense. But the Jewish boy's common sense and state of mind were all clouded by everything Rex had told him, of his dreams of being just as cool as Beck. It's all Robbie could think of as he left the bathroom and headed back inside his bedroom.

"Hey man, ready when you are, plus my foot's starting to go numb." Beck said as Robbie re-entered the room. The Jewish boy entered, gazing at Beck with wide eyes, completely silent. "Uh, dude are you okay?"

"...I'm sorry!" Robbie blurted out as he dropped to his knees in front of Beck's lap.

"Wha-dude!?"

"I'm sorry but I HAVE TO SUCK YOUR DICK!" Robbie blurted out as his hands seized the button and zipper of Beck's jeans, hastily going to work on undoing them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROBBIE!?" Beck yelled out, shocked as he began fighting against his restraints.

Robbie quickly slid Beck's well-fit jeans and boxers down by the waistband. As the Jewish boy slid them down, out sprang Beck's dick. There mere inches away from Robbie's face was Beck's dick! The dick him and so many others had lusted after for so long!

"I'm warning you! You better get the FUCK away from me!" Beck yelled as he was exposed. But his threat passed through one ear and out Robbie's other.

"Wow..." Robbie whispered to himself in awe as he stared at the tan appendage between Beck's hairy thighs, it was only semi-hard but still so long and thick! Beck was hung! Robbie couldn't help himself, the Jewish boy reached out and wrapped his hand around the tan shaft, his fingers and thumb almost unable to close around the thick cock. The dark tan skin contrasting so brightly from his pale white hand.

"Robbie! Don't!" Beck pleaded as Robbie groped him. Still trying to push against his restraints as the chill of Robbie's touch crawled through his vulnerable body. making the hair's on the back of his neck stand. It'd been weeks since Beck had sex due to him and Jade's constant arguing, something Beck was now seriously regretting as he felt the blood beginning to rush to his semi-hardening cock.

Robbie watched in amazement as the thick meat slowly rose in his hand, increasing in it's already large size. The Jewish boy stroked his hand up and down Beck's shaft, eager to get it to full size.

"Ahh..." Beck moaned at the tingling pleasure as Robbie's thumb rubbed up under his shaft, his dick fully hardening. Jade's hands were never this soft...

"Oh wow.." Robbie said wide-eyed as Beck's thick penis fully engorged in his hand, standing tall at it's full 10 inches. It was so hard and warm, hot even, against his palm. Robbie began picking up speed as he stroked Beck's dick, slowly beginning to pump it.

"Ahaa..." Beck gasped as Robbie jacked him off.

* * *

"Ugh! C-Cat! We should s-stop!" Jade said, struggling through her urge to moan as Cat's fingers stroked her clit and pussy lips through her panties.

"Oh, why? Am I hurting you?" Cat asked, wide-eyed with concern while her hand continued applying pressure to Jade's crotch.

"Ah no! I-I-I just-"

"Here! I can make it feel better!" Cat assured as she slid her hand into Jade's panties, her fingers at last making contact with flesh.

"Oh my G- CAT!" Jade yelled in shock as Cat's index and middle fingers slid between her pussy lips, the electric pleasure shot through Jade as Cat's fingers rubbed against her clit

"There! Much better right?" Cat said with a smile.

"Unh, yes! Yes!" Jade moaned with Cat's hand down her panties. Although her brain was telling her this was wrong, her body couldn't resist the sensation of Cat touching her pussy. It'd been weeks since Beck had fucked her, and besides it wasn't like this was cheating, right?

"Gosh Jade you're really wet down here." Cat pointed out.

"OH, ah shut-unh, the fuck up Cat, ahaa!" Jade moaned as she writhed in her chair, practically going into spasms as Cat's fingers stroked up and down her clit, sliding directly between her wet pussy lips.

"Ready?" Cat said as she paused her hand movements.

"W-What?" Jade asked in confusion at the sudden cease of pleasure down in her vagina.

"For _this!_" Cat said enthusiastically as she jammed her middle finger between Jade's pussy lips and up into her hole.

"AH! CAT, FUCK!" Jade yelled as Cat's finger entered her moist cave. The red-head started slowly stroking her finger in and out, up against Jade's clit, sending waves of electric pleasure through her body.

"He he, this part's always fun" Cat giggled as she fingered Jade.

"Ohh! Oh holy shiiiiiit, unh-aha!" Jade moaned as Cat's finger probed her, sliding in and out of her dripping entrance.

Cat used her free hand to grope Jade's tit, cupping it in her hand, squeezing and playing with it.

"Unhhh! D-Don't stop! Fuck-unh!" Jade yelled as her tight hole was finger-fucked by her dimwitted friend. Cat's fingers were completely soaked in Jade's juices as she picked up speed, thrusting her fingers in and out of the dripping entrance without mercy. "UGH FUCK THAT'S GOOD!" Jade screamed as she threw her head back, Beck was never this good when he fingered her. In fact Beck hadn't fingered Jade since freshman year, it was always straight to fucking with him.

"Okay now for my favorite part!" Cat said excitedly as she removed her hand from Jade's panties, much to her annoyance.

"W-Why, why'd you stop?" Jade asked as she panted, completely exhausted from the overwhelming pleasure that was only beginning to overcome her.

"Don't worry, this is even better, just keep your eyes closed!" Cat commanded as she made her to the front of Jade. Getting down on her knees with her face only inches away from Jade's crotch. "Let's get these off..." Cat said as she slid off the skin-tight black leggings Jade had on, now soaked through with her pussy juice. Jade was too caught up in how good this all felt to protest. Next Cat slid down the soaked lacey black panties down Jade's creamy white thighs, exposing her cute pussy, dripping with excitement.

Jade held her breath as she felt her pussy exposed to Cat's eyes, both somewhat nervous yet excited about what was to come.

"Here goes nothing!" Cat announced as she poked her tongue out, slowly allowing the tip of it to meet Jade's pink clit.

"AH!" Jade gasped in surprise at the wet muscle touching her most sensitive nerve. Cat smiled at Jade's reaction as she proceeded to make little circles around and on the nerve with her tongue, covering it in her saliva. "Oooh! OH FUCK! CAT! AHAAA!" Jade screamed as Cat's tongue went to work on her.

"Mmph!" Cat moaned as Jade's hand suddenly clutched the back of her head, shoving her head down into Jade's crotch, forcing her mouth onto her eager pussy.

Nnngh, lick it you little bitch! Ah..." Jade moaned as Cat's breath sent chills up her spine. Cat did as she was told and slid her tongue through Jade's wet pussy lips making contact with her own lips. "OH fuck! FUCK! UNH!" Jade screamed as she gripped Cat's deep red hair with her hand and the arm of the chair with the other.

"Mmmm..." Cat moaned as she tasted Jade's juices, running her tongue in patterns and circles all through the fleshy pink entrance.

"Awwhhhh!" Jade whined with her head laid back, her mouth gaping open towards the ceiling as Cat's tongue explored her womanhood in ways Beck never did. Cat let her tongue probe Jade's tight dripping hole, slithering it up inside her gothic friend's entrance, making her go crazy.

* * *

"R-Robbie! Ungh-stop!" Beck moaned as Robbie vigorously thrusted his hand up and down Beck's dick, his hand speedily polishing his Canadian friend's brown rod from base to tip.

"No! It has to stay hard!" Robbie answered, determined.

Beck couldn't believe this was happening, being at the mercy of Robbie of all people, getting jacked off against his will. It was insane! It was wrong! It was almost ... _kinky. _Beck quickly shook this thought from his head, that was the pleasure talking. He wasn't actually ... enjoying this, was he!? No of course not, he loved Jade, he just hadn't gotten off in a while, Beck assured himself.

Robbie speedily pumped the thick beast in his hand as pre-cum began to leak from Beck's purple tip. _There! That must be what I need! _Robbie thought as he pressed his wet tongue against Beck's dick-head, the sudden touch of Robbie's wet tongue against his flesh made Beck gasp. Robbie ran his tongue up and down Beck's slit, licking up the sticking substance as she proceeded to make circles around the rim of Beck's dick-head.

"Oooh, oh fuck!" Beck moaned as Robbie's tongue swirled around the sensitive tip of his manhood.

Robbie could feel his own dick rising in his jeans from Beck's moans, there was no way he would let up now. The Jewish boy gripped Beck's tan staff as he wrapped his lips around the thick tip.

"Unhh Robbie..." Beck moaned as his dick entered Robbie's mouth, fighting with his brain whether or not he was enjoying this.

Robbie pulled back a little before taking more in, feeling Beck's veiny shaft rubbing against his tongue as it slid into his throat.

"Awh shit! Oooh!" Beck moaned as Robbie took in more of him.

Robbie had found a rhythm as he steadily bobbed his head slowly up and down Beck's massive dick, sucking and slurping as Beck mouth fucked Robbie against his will.

"Mmm..." Robbie moaned as he felt Beck's thick cock slide in and out of his throat.

"Oh! Oh-ho fuck! Ah Robbie!" Beck moaned with every thrust of Robbie's head as he threw his head back. Robbie's was sucking him so hard he swore the Jewish boy was trying to suck the very life out of him through his dick.

Hearing Beck say his name gave Robbie such a rush as he began undoing his own pants, needing to release his own erection.

Beck bucked against his restraints as his dick throbbed in Robbie's mouth, the wet sensation clouding his mind as he slowly began to submit to the pleasure.

"Mmph!" Robbie moaned onto Beck's dick as his friend bucked up into his mouth, forcing more of his thickness down the Jewish boy's throat. Robbie gladly kept sucking, increasing speed, determined to suck the cool right out of Beck's dick.

Robbie was too turned on by how the hot the situation was, the Jewish boy reached up and tore open Beck's button-up, exposing his little brown nipples and tan 8-pack abs. Defined perfectly down to every crevice.

Beck shuddered with pleasure as Robbie had his way with him. There was something erotic about being at the mercy of another person. Beck jumped as, without warning, Robbie jammed his finger up Beck's butt-hole.

"OW Robbie what the faaahhh-" Beck was cut off as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body, Robbie's finger had hit something in his ass, something incredible that shot pleasure through Beck like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Robbie continued sucking while jacking off his own dick with one hand and fingering Beck's asshole with the other. Jamming his digit against Beck's prostate again and again, sending that electric pleasure through Beck each time.

"Unhh! UNH! AHA ROBBIE! OH FUCK ROBBIE!" Beck screamed as he felt his balls tighten with every suck and thrust Robbie did, Beck knew his orgasm was coming. "UGH! I'M-I'M C-UNH! CUMMING!" Beck screamed as Robbie jammed his finger as far up Beck's ass as he could go. "UAGH!" Beck moaned as his dick pulsated against Robbie's mouth, blasting out his hot, thick, white cum shooting it all inside Robbie's mouth. The Jewish boy swallowed as much of Beck's seed as he could, determined to have it all.

* * *

"UNHHH! AWH CAT I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M-AHHHH!" Jade screamed as her orgasm overcame here entire body, vibrating and tightening. Jade thrusted her crotch against Cat's mouth as an intense heat overcame her, her entire pussy dripping and spurting juices all over the red-heads face. "UNH! OH SHIT AHHH!" Jade screamed as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Jade had never came this hard, not even with Beck. This was an orgasm that she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

**-The next day-**

Jade and Beck met up in the hallway, both completely dumbfounded as to what to say to one another, and neither had stopped thinking about their gay experience the day before. As neither of them had ever had an orgasm quite as...earth shattering.

"Hey..." Jade said awkwardly as she looked up at Beck.

"Hey yourself." Beck said in reply.

Without a moment of hesitation the two attacked each other, smashing their lips together as tongues clashed. A fiery mixture of breathy moans and shutters as their hands explored each other, making out passionately right in the middle of the hallway. Jade lifted up her leg to which Beck responded by carrying his girlfriend. The two kept their mouths locked in a heated embrace, Beck slowly unzipping Jade's top while Jade undid Beck's belt. The couple headed into the Janitor's closet, locking the door behind them.

So much for lacking passion...


End file.
